Dawn Elves
Dawn Elves, or Alah'dorei in the elven tongue ("children of the light"), are a race of former Twilight Elves, who were reborn by the purifying energies of the Celestial Spark of Light and the grace of Ashrael, the Radiant Phoenix . In the wake of their redemption, they renamed themselves in honor of their patron diety. The Dawn Elves are at the frontlines of a devastating war with their former kin, the Twilight Elves, in the frigid pine forests of the Forsaken Lands. The vast majority of Dawn Elves base their behavior and attitudes on the worship of their patron, the Radiant Phoenix, who lifted the terrible curse from his most truly faithful servants. Though relatively small in number, the Dawn Elven people are proud and believe in the righteousness of their cause. Many take their role as the chosen people of Ashrael very personally. Dawn Elven society is ruled mostly by the martial and divine law which binds them together both in their past redemption and current struggle. Their leader is a Dawn Elven woman and paladin of Ashrael named Martine Shieldheart. Her military and governmental rule is assisted by her War Council, a body made up of her top generals and advisors. Play a Dawn Elf if you want... *to be graceful, intelligent, and commanding. *to play a hero out for revenge, or one who struggles for justice in a cruel world. *to be a member of a race that favors the avenger, cleric, paladin, or wizard class. Physical Qualities Dawn Elves stand around human height and have slender, athletic builds. Physically, they resemble other elves, with wiry builds, pleasing features, and usually fair or slightly ruddy skin tone. Their eyes are universally a fiery golden hue, ranging between bright golden to orange-red; and they always glow with an inner light. Dawn Elf hair tends toward the colors of the sky at dawn, ranging from pale blonde to fiery orange, to deep crimson. Male Dawn Elves usually have little facial hair, with only the occasional fine goatee which is always kept neatly trimmed. Though still a young race, and thus having few children, dawn elf children are typically raised from birth to worship the Radiant Phoenix, the patron of the Dawn Elf people. Dawn Elf parents typically instill a fiery passion in their children, engendering concepts such as duty, honor, and redemption from an early age. Dawn Elven parents are usually strict, sometimes harsh or seemingly cruel, if only to embolden their offspring's sense of retributive justice, so they will learn to walk the path of vengeance, that they may discover the redeeming light that path leads to. In general, Dawn Elves have life spans similar to other elves of Erasis, capable of living well into their 8th century. Most are considered adults much sooner than other elves, usually around the age of 20, as opposed to 60. This is more a reflection of the Dawn Elf society's focus on increasing the number of capable soldiers than the physical maturation of elves. Average Height: 5’6” – 6’2” Average Weight: 130-180 lb. Dawn Elves tend to have better vision than humans, able to see farther and in lower light conditions. In addition, they do not truly sleep the same way mortals do, instead entering into a trance-like state known as 'reverie.' While in this state, they are just as aware of their surroundings as they would be if they were fully conscious. Statistics D&D 5e In addition to the basic Elf traits listed in the Player's Handbook, ''Dawn Elves receive the following traits. 'Ability Score Increase:' Your Charisma score increases by 1. 'Dawn Elf Weapon Training:' You have proficiency with longswords, glaives, and longbows. 'Light-touched:' You know the ''light cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the divine favor ''spell once per day. When you reach 5th level, you can also cast the ''daylight spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Category:Races Category:Elf